Talk:The Visitor (episode)
Lightship blueprint appearance? The script called for the blueprint of a Bajoran lightship to be seen at the beginning of the episode. Could someone who has the episode on DVD (and possibly good eyesight) check to see if it is in the episode? -- Tough Little Ship 13:42, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :The script specifies that a number of items should be seen on the mantle in Old Jake's home. Specifically: :"We recognize some of them as Benjamin Sisko's personal effects: the clock from his office, a YORUBA mask; a scuffed BASEBALL on a pedestal; a BLUEPRINT of an ancient Bajoran spacecraft with solar sails and, next to it, a framed PHOTO showing a seventeen-year-old Jake and his father". :I've examined all of the scenes in Old Jake's house. The baseball and photo are seen on Jake's writing desk rather than on the mantle, while the Yoruba mask is on the wall above. The clock is nearby on a pedestal, but I can't see the lightship blueprint anywhere. If it was included somewhere on the set I don't think it was caught on camera. Hope that helps! Taduolus 21:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Stardate I have carefully checked, and there is not any stardate in this episode! Therefore, the stardate is unknown. Furthermore I put sometime after Stardate 49011.4 in place of sometime between Stardate 49011.4 and 49066.5. It's obvious that the story takes place after 49011.4 (Klingons vs. Federation, Worf...), but nothing establishes it begins before 49066.5. The "original airdate order" of episodes isn't necessarily the chronological order of stories. -- Yrad 06:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Removed text Removed the following: * Continuity error: The Bajoran wormhole is supposed to undergo an inversion every fifty years, but because the wormhole itself was only recently "discovered" by Benjamin Sisko, there should be no record of previous inversions (unless this series of future inversions can somehow be predicted based upon available data from the wormhole). ::as the writer reasonably explained their own observation, and this is not a nitpicking site.--31dot 00:08, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::it is very possible to view a limited sample of something and project its rate of change over time. actuaries do that for a living. i'm sure mathematics and science in the future can do the same for a wormhole by scanning or some crap.--anonymous 19:32, 15 June 2008 (CST) I didn't say it wasn't possible. I said that this is not the appropriate place for nitpicks, especially ones which explain themselves away, which the comment was.--31dot 00:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Ronald Mallett Though probably irrelevant, I wonder whether or not this episode's story was influenced by the lifework of African-American physicist Prof. Ronald L. Mallett. He lost his father in the 50s, was inspired during youth by H.G. Wells' The Time Machine, got his Ph.D. from Penn State in the 70s, and began a pursuit into the study of time travel utilizing Einstein's General Theory of Relativity with the ultimate aim of traveling back to 1955 (yes, just like Marty McFly) to save his father's life. -- anonymous 19:00, 10 February 2011 (EST) Rene Auberjonois as Odo Please verify. Odo appeared in only one scene during the wake of Captain Sisko. Throughout the entire episode, I didn't hear Odo speak. Did Rene Auberjonois had a line in this episode? :Regardless of whether he did or didn't have a line, he still gets credit because he is a main cast member. That's even the case if he doesn't actually appear in the episode itself. However, from memory, this is a very Jake/Benjamin Sisko heavy episode and I don't believe Odo featured very much in it, so to answer your question, I think you are right. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Anyway, I don't know where to download the transcripts for DS9 episodes so I couldn't verify it and also I might have missed a scene. Was able to verify (apart from Odo) that all other casts who appeared in this episode has at least 1 line. Worf had little. Am collating if an actor had an line in the series including info such as some TNG episodes where Brent Spiner appeared as Data but sometimes had to use a pre-recorded voice or sometimes does not appear in an episode but can be heard over a com channel. 21:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::For unofficial, not always reliable transcripts of every Star Trek episode, see here. For the scripts, see here (note that the links to and scripts are switched by mistake). According to those, Odo did have a line in the script http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/476.txt, but it didn't make it into the final episode. http://www.chakoteya.net/DS9/476.htm–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, User talk:Cleanse. You've been most helpful. 07:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC)